Insanity?
by Htgr8
Summary: A continuation of the first. Antauri would doubt himself before he doubted Mandarin, Nova thought they were all paranoid, Gibson relyed on the facts, SPRX knew it was bad, and Otto... didn't know what to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PLOT BUNNY STRIKES AGAIN!**

**But instead of while I'm trying to go to sleep at one in the morning, it strikes with Grungekitty's review of ****Insanity****.**

**The bunny attacked me in the freaking face)**

**Anyways…**

**~*~ Htg8 ~***

**Oh! And if there are any weird markings, I probably didn't go through the story and add any italics or underlines. Just so you know.**

Antauri would doubt himself before he _ever_ doubted Mandarin.

Mandarin was strong-willed, capable, and wise. Antauri, although just about the same age as his brother, looked up to him

But there was something _off_ about Mandarin these last few days. He was irritable, and rash, not the brother that Antauri knew. He angered quickly and refused any leniency for anything. It was ruthless behavior; it wasn't what Antauri knew Mandarin to be.

As the days went by, Antauri noticed Mandarin becoming more off. When he was training with Nova he set the temperature too cold, and she lost her temper about it. When everything was clear and she was calm, Mandarin screamed that "she could've killed us all!" Antauri agreed that Nova did something dangerous, but didn't think that the way Mandarin dealt with it was the best way. After that incident (which left Mandarin in med bay for a week) Antauri offered to train Nova, and she gladly agreed.

Two weeks after the training room accident, which _no one_ spoke of, Mandarin trained with SPRX. This wasn't uncommon, but after an hour they still hadn't come out. Training usually lasted a half hour to forty five minutes. Antauri ran into the training room (converted into a pool for this lesson) and found SPRX lying face down in the water. Antauri dived in and grabbed him. Then he pulled him out of the water, but SPRX wasn't breathing. Thanks to Gibson, Antauri knew what to do and successfully resuscitated him. Antauri asked SPRX what happened, and SPRX couldn't reply. He said that "one minute Mandarin was teaching him tactics in the water, and the next thing he knew Antauri was asking him what happened"

Antauri started to doubt his leader for the first time.

He called the team, minus Mandarin, in for a meeting. He explained that he had seen some disturbing things with Mandarin, and something "evil" was going on.

"That's insane Antauri." Nova started "The only thing that Mandarin has done is-"

SPRX cut Nova off "Tried to freeze you and drown me. Say all you want Nova, but it's not like he's helping us."

"There was a small fracture in SPRX's helmet that could suggest that he may have been knocked out, but we'll never know unless we have the training room footage" Gibson stated.

"_See_?" SPRX gestured to Gibson "I believe Antauri. Mandarin's trying to kill us!"

"Gibson said '_suggest_ that you may have been knocked out' SPRX" Nova folded her arms "That doesn't mean that Mandarin tried to kill you. You don't even remember what went on!"

"Let's get the footage then. That'll prove something, won't it, Nova?"

Antauri sighed. "Perhaps this may be the only way to prove or disprove my theory."

"Then let's do it." SPRX said

"It's not gonna be easy" Otto spoke up for the first time "Surveillance room is right across from Mandarin's. If he wants to kill us without knowin' he'd be watching that room like a hawk."

"You're right Otto." SPRX nodded "We need to go when Mandarin's not around."

"Yeah..." Otto sighed. Antauri noticed he didn't look as cheery as he usually did. He decided to not point it out. Otto worked best when he isn't in the spotlight.

"When is the best time to get the footage?" Gibson asked.

"Mandarin tends to patrol the city before sunset." Antauri responded "He usually does it with my help or alone. I could keep him busy if we go together."

"So they go out, we grab the footage, watch it, and then we return it without Mandarin knowing?" SPRX asked "Sounds like a plan."

Antauri and the rest of the team went back into their routines. Nova trained with Antauri, SPRX patrolled, and Gibson and Otto fixed part of the robot's wiring. Mandarin was nowhere to be found.

Later in the evening, Antauri found Mandarin in his room, pacing back and forth.

"Mandarin?" Antauri inquired "Are you alright?"

Mandarin stopped and whirled around at the sound of Antauri's voice. "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" He snapped

"I was just making sure" Antauri stated, keeping his composure "Are you ready to patrol"

"Yes." Mandarin replied

Antauri set off with Mandarin, hoping that his worst fear would be invalidated.

**OK! I've decided that this'll be multi chapter.**

**It's from multiple points of view, so it's only easier.**

**It'll be five chapters long.**

**And…. It's going to be quite a ride…**

***evil chuckle***

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA!**

**I ATE A TON OF SUGAR! (A cookie, a bag of mini-cookies, a chocolate bar, and two sodas (an orange Fanta and a cherry Coke) to be exact)**

**WHOOOOOOOO**

**My fingers are shaking… Good thing I have spell check!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

><p>Nova highly doubted that Mandarin would do, or ever did anything. The others, including Antauri, just had to be paranoid. Mandarin was a major jerk, and she'd be the first to testify to it, but he would never intentionally try to murder his teammates.<p>

Right?-

She sighed as she and SPRX waited for Gibson and Otto to get the footage. The two stood outside the door to the surveillance room. SPRX looked one way, she looked the other. Both of them said nothing, and Nova was glad, mostly because she knew if SPRX did say anything, it'd probably be something about Mandarin.

That's what frustrated her the most. He wouldn't let go of it. As soon as Antauri gave his opinion, which was yet to be proven, SPRX had been like this. She just didn't get why he jumped on Mandarin at the first moment he had. Maybe he had been seeing Mandarin being a bit "off" but that shouldn't give anyone any reason to accuse anyone of attempted murder.

As she continued to think, the room fell out of focus. She blinked a few times, trying to refocus. The room swayed and blurred in her vision. Nova rubbed her eyes. What was with this?

She felt dizzy and she could hear SPRX asking her if she was alright.

By the time she felt that this wasn't normal was at the same time she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert evil laugh*<strong>

**But in all seriousness, this wasn't supposed to be long.**

**The next one may be, I'm thinking of a LOT of talking and general concern. (*coughandahorrificaccidentthatnearlykillssomeonewhatcough*)**

**This was feelings/ a little actionish**

**My favorite (chapter four) is going to be great!**

**And chapter five will CRUSH YOUR SOUL/ RIP IT INTO SHREDS/ EAT IT AND SPIT IT BACK OUT. (I teared up/cried at some of the parts I jot down while brainstorming)**

**I can't even look at those parts without feeling horrible.**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
